


Этот красный Феррари

by The_Last_American_Virgin



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Last_American_Virgin/pseuds/The_Last_American_Virgin
Summary: У Кларка красивые волосы (с)
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Kudos: 23





	Этот красный Феррари

После всех пережитых потрясений было приятно чувствовать себя утешенной и обласканной нежной заботой Кларка. Но Лана чувствовала, что чего-то не хватает. Какой-то детали в общей картине мира. Несмотря на всю внимательность, Кларк вел себя довольно отстраненно, как будто стоял на пороге чего-то важного, чего-то великого. Застыл в шаге от путешествия в неизвестность. И Лекс, как будто вторя и синхронизируясь с Кларком, вставал на параллельную дорогу, и, в общем, тоже вел себя очень странно… Может быть, Лана не слишком любила Лекса, и они даже не были такими уж друзьями, но она чувствовала искренние сочувствие и симпатию к нему. Они оба состояли в маленьком клубе на двоих «Что скрывает Кларк Кент?», и иногда Лане казалось, что все вокруг в курсе секретов Кларка, кроме них. Так что всем одиноким и отверженным лучше держаться вместе. Но после комнаты паники Лекс вдруг стал вести себя как-то иначе, как-то по-другому. Как будто у него тоже появилось чего скрывать, даже больше, чем прежде, несмотря на все его заверения об отсутствии лжи. Хотя, стоит признать, он вел себя странно еще тогда, в тот момент, когда они были заперты внутри. Ну какой еще мужчина, умирая, будет упоминать красивые волосы своего друга? Разве это не то, что говорят про возлюбленных? Тут Лана резко вся вскинулась, сосредоточившись на ускользающей мысли. В голове у нее как будто что-то щелкнуло, соединилось в одно, и все тайны открылись, вырвались наружу из ящика, напоминающего шкаф. И хотя звук щелчка был не совсем метафорическим, но это не помешало ей полыхать праведным гневом, разминая хрустнувший позвонок на шее. Глупая, такая глупая! Постоянно виноватое выражение лица, отсутствие секса и вялые поцелуи… Ну, Кларк Кент!.. Ей есть, что сказать ему!

Кларк быстро спрятал графит за спину, наблюдая в каком настроении Лана поднимается по лестнице. Он не знал в чем точно был виноват, но чувствовал, что был осужден без права на помилование. И с откровениями о своих особенностях явно стоило повременить. 

\- Ты мог бы сказать мне! – Она сразу начала с приговора, не зачитывая список преступлений. И Кларк, частенько поступавший точно таким же образом, даже почувствовал крошечный укол вины по отношению к Лексу. Его бывший друг был скользким лживым ублюдком, и любую мелочь использовал бы, чтобы удобнее было вертеться на сковородке. Но даже он имел право знать, за что именно его поджаривают. – Я понимаю, я правда понимаю. Это маленький городок, и тебе есть чего опасаться. Но это попросту бесчеловечно, так обманывать меня!

\- Лана… - растерянно протянул Кларк, невольно вздрогнув при слове бесчеловечно. Кажется, он знал, о чем этот весь разговор.

\- Хлоя знает? О, ну, конечно, Хлоя уже знает! Когда ты думал открыть мне свой секрет?!

Ее нос мило сморщился, и Кларк практически воочию увидел указующий перст «Пришелец!» и смутные очертания лаборатории. Он не сомневался, что Лана за милю смогла бы различить вину на его лице.

\- Я никогда не хотел скрывать это от тебя, Лан, правда! Просто никогда не было подходящего времени. Но я хотел тебе сказать! Я планировал на днях обязательно! 

\- О, Боже, хорошо хоть когда-нибудь! Это просто отвратительно, Кларк. Использовать меня как прикрытие, чтобы встречаться с Лексом, и не сказать мне об этом. Даже если ты не видишь меня как свою девушку, я все еще твой друг! Я могла бы поддержать вас!

\- Встречаться?! – Кларк даже потряс головой, услышав в своем воображении визг тормозов и звук битого стекла. По правде говоря, если бы Лекс снова его сбил, то он бы и то меньше испугался. – Я не встречаюсь с Лексом!

\- Да, - скептически сказала Лана, сжав губы в подобие улыбки. – Но почему-то он ясно дал мне понять, что вы вместе. Скажи мне, что ты не любишь его, а он не одержим тобой так же, как метеоритные фрики - мной.

\- Я не люблю Лекса! – горячо возразил Кларк. – И он… не одержим мной… - неуверенно он закончил. 

Потому что, конечно, это было неправдой. Лекс был полностью одержим им. Иногда Кларк боялся открыть глаза и увидеть возле своей кровати Лекса, наблюдающего за его сном.

\- О, Кларк… - Лана неожиданно смягчилась, печально глядя на него своими большими красивыми глазами. – Ты не очень хорошо лжешь. Он твой личный сорт метеоритного фрика, верно? Не беспокойся, я не перестану с тобой общаться из-за… всего этого. Мы все еще друзья. Но мне нужно подумать. Обо всем. Понимаешь? 

Кларк понимал. Он понимал, что опять сделал больно Лане, даже если не хотел этого. И, возможно, это было к лучшему, что она уходила, полностью разочаровавшись в идее встречаться с ним. Он не хотел больше ранить ее. Он не знал, что именно Лекс ей наговорил, но имел определенные соображения, почему это случилось. Лекс хотел разлучить его с Ланой, и забрать его девушку! Черт его знает, как именно Лекс потом планировал объясняться, что он не гей. У него, наверное, написан сценарий размером с Одиссею. Но Кларк не собирался играть отведенную ему роль! Если он не мог получить свою девушку, то Лекс, трахни его, тоже ее не получит! 

Со скоростью, которая снилась Лексу только в его влажных мечтах, он вылетел из сарая по направлению к замку. По дороге он осторожно обогнул Лану, застывшую возле открытой калитки. Рука его все еще сжимала графит, который должен был стать ее подарком. И у Кларка было большое искушение проверить, что прочнее – алмаз или голова Лекса?

Он ворвался в кабинет Лекса с легкостью минуя охрану и персонал замка. Кларк не стал объявлять о своем присутствии через них, надеясь, что Лекс, как всегда, воспримет как должное его неожиданное появление. По правде говоря, они шибко не ладили в последнее время, и Кларк справедливо полагал, что на днях ему запретят появляться у Лекса. Но почему-то узнать это от персонала было бы больно, все равно что получить сережки с курьером. Так что если после сегодняшнего они окончательно рассорятся, то пусть Лекс имеет смелость сказать ему это в лицо.

Когда он громко хлопнул дверью, Лекс вздрогнул, повернувшись к нему. Выглядел он откровенно несчастным, и как будто удерживал себя от желания спросить вслух «Ну что опять не так?». Это почему-то взбесило Кларка еще больше.

\- Какого черта ты творишь?! – Только осознание, что Лекс был недавно ранен, остановило Кларка от попыток схватить Лекса и как следует его встряхнуть. – Что ты опять задумал?

Лекс моргнул на него. 

\- Я бы действительно оценил, - сказал Лекс после паузы. – Если бы ты, извергая бредовые обвинения, добавлял немножечко смысла. Так сказать, информации для размышления.

Он неловко потер грудь, настороженно глядя на Кларка. И весь гнев Кларка внезапно ушел, он почувствовал себя бездумно жестоким. Лексу было все еще больно, и он, очевидно, беспокоился, что Кларк будет снова не сдержан и физически груб. Кларк почувствовал себя глупым подростком, а не разумным, взрослым инопланетянином.

\- Ну это не я выдумал, что мы встречаемся, - ответил он более спокойно, хотя и не сумел полностью избежать сарказма.

Лекс недоуменно улыбнулся. Весь его вид говорил, что Кларк явно не с этой планеты и слегка ушибся головой при приземлении.

\- Встречаемся? Кларк, мне правда интересно, откуда ты это взял, и почему ты думаешь, что я причастен к этому. Натолкнулся на интересную статью в Инквизиторе? Не думал, что сторонники твоего отца будут играть грязно.

\- Не впутывай моего отца, это Лана сказала мне, - ответил Кларк с легким вызовом. – Она пришла сегодня и рассталась со мной, потому что ты ей солгал, что мы пара.

Вот. Пусть Лекс попробует отвертеться от правды!

\- Это просто нелепо, Кларк. Зачем бы мне говорить ей такое? Я даже не понимаю… - он остановился и озадачено пошевелил губами. И вдруг пошел некрасивыми красными пятнами, став похожим на яркую рождественскую елку. – Должно быть, она… Я только сказал ей, что у тебя красивые волосы.

Лекс неловко и как-то испуганно провел рукой по затылку.

\- О. – Кларк открыл рот.

Но разве Лекс?.. Кларк думал… Лекс целовал Лану!.. Он никогда… Ни одного намека!

Кларк стремительно покраснел, став цветом точно того тона, какой был у Феррари Лекса.

\- Я думал, тебе нужна Лана! А ты… хочешь… меня?

Трудно сказать, кто был больше шокирован этими словами. Сам Кларк или Лекс.

Всю свою жизнь Лекс на полной скорости гнал вперед, ни разу не затормозив и не дав себе труд поразмыслить о последствиях своих действий. Однажды он действительно подумывал сбавить ход, но это была скорее мимолетная мечта. С тех пор, как он очутился в Смолвиле, он только сильнее вжимал педаль газа и все ближе мчался к обрыву, возле которого стоял Кларк и подбадривал его улететь в пустоту побыстрее. И тут перед ним неожиданно возник поворот. От резкого разворота на 180 градусов на асфальте горели следы, а Кларк, красный и взволнованный, смотрел на Лекса с невысказанным облегчением. Похоже, все это время он вопил «Стоп!». 

Лексу никогда не приходило в голову, что он мог бы встречаться с Кларком, и вообще интересоваться им в этом плане. Его подсознание сразу отмело эту идею, как нежизнеспособную по очень разным причинам. Кларк слишком хороший, а Лекс разрушает все хорошие вещи, которых бы он ни коснулся. Кларк прекрасный образец сельской наивности, а Лекс богатый, испорченный, недоверчивый сын Сатаны. Кларк сильно младше, и совершенно другого воспитания, он вряд ли даже бы понял, чего хотелось бы от него Лексу. А Лекс не хотел разрушить их дружбу. Поэтому он пошел за следующим лучшим вариантом, который реально мог бы получить. Он не задавался вопросом сколько было сублимации в этом варианте. Но его подсознание, безжалостная сука, временами подкидывало впечатляющие и ошеломляющие картинки, как Кларк сосет член Лекса или работает руками, совершенно сбивая Лекса с толку. Оставляя его озадаченным и злым. Это кого угодно могло бы свести с ума. Если у остальных метеоритных мутантов были такие же проблемы с Ланой, то Лекс не слишком удивлялся их потребности в мягких стенах.

Загадочно улыбаясь, он не отрицал и не подтверждал предположение Кларка, позволяя ему сделать выводы самому. Но он внимательно наблюдал за тем, как реагирует Кларк. Тот стоял растерянный и, казалось, ужасно нервничал, но в то же время как будто был слегка польщен. Как будто его привлекала сама идея, что он мог бы нравиться Лексу.

Крупный черный камень, похоже, не выдержал сексуального напряжения между ними и треснул в руке Кларка. Мелкий черный песок просочился сквозь его пальцы. Это был самый неожиданный способ, которым Кларк мог бы открыть свои секреты. И он с не меньшим удивлением, чем Лекс, смотрел на алмаз на своей ладони. 

Ограненный, черт возьми, Кларк!

Если Кларк и после этого будет отрицать свои необычайно интересные отличия от других людей, то Лекс его попросту убьет голыми руками. Он найдет способ! Или, что еще лучше, запрет где-нибудь в очень тайной лаборатории и даст волю своей бешенной фантазии. Может быть, Кларку даже понравится.

Они молча смотрели друг на друга не меньше минуты, и, видимо, на лице Лекса было что-то такое, что подтолкнуло Кларка к решению.

\- Я вроде как думал показать свою Крепость Лане, но похоже это будешь ты, - уныло сказал он.

Вероятно, Лекс как никогда был похож на типичного метеоритного фрика, с его лихорадочным и маниакальным блеском в глазах.

Боже, ты есть! 

Теперь Лекс был готов поверить и в Санту, и в инопланетян, и в любовь с первого взгляда.

\- Для меня будет большим удовольствием посмотреть на все твои Крепости, какие у тебя есть, - серьезно ответил Лекс. 

Он не мог перестать разглядывать Кларка с бриллиантом на его ладони. И Кларк явно чувствовал себя неудобно из-за интенсивности этого взгляда.

Он нахмурился.

\- Я не твоя машина по производству алмазов.

Хотя, по сути, это была случайность, но все же Кларку вряд ли было легко открыться. И теперь настал черед Лекса.

\- Разумеется, нет, - мягко возразил Лекс. – Ты мой высокоскоростной Феррари, и я планирую прокатиться в тебе.

Он подошел ближе, так, что практически мог бы почувствовать сосками грудь Кларка.

\- Не знаю, о чем ты, - угрюмо ответил Кларк, не отодвигаясь, должно быть, из чистого упрямства. Взгляд его зеленых глаз был полон обоснованного подозрения, что намерения Лекса были не совсем чисты. – Но я точно не стану таскать тебя на себе из особняка в метрополис и обратно.

О, наивное дитя лета! Ну ничего, Лекс еще научит его как распознавать грязные инсинуации в не очень тонких метафорах. Только действовать придется осторожно и нежно, одно неверное движение, и Кларка сорвет с тормозов. Лекс наклонил голову, рассматривая возможность поцелуя и очень надеясь, что не узнает на собственном опыте, умеют ли люди летать. Кларк дорого стоил и требовал высокого уровня обслуживания, но это компенсировалось ошеломляющим чувством свободы и легкости на больших скоростях, когда казалось, что ты можешь достигнуть небес. И Лекс, как никто другой, умел управлять красивыми стремительными автомобилями. Когда те не пытались его убить.


End file.
